Desire
by deepTROUBLE
Summary: Spottedleaf and Firepaw what would happen if she lived! :3 cough MW has died on my computer, so for the folowing wekk or two, I will not be able to update.
1. Chapter 1

Desire

I shook my pelt free of any moss that might have stuck while I was sleeping, arching my back and yawning afterwards. I had just awoken from a most troubling dream; the trees were on fire, and everybody was staring at a single leaf on the ground. I figured it had no symbolic meaning, nor a message from StarClan; just a disturbing dream. I blinked and flicked my ears back as dawn's gentle caress floated into my den, signaling another day in ThunderClan.

The camp was bustling already, cats returning from dawn patrols. I stretched my neck to look for any sign of the familiar ginger pelt that I had come to love, but there was no avail. Turning, I heard someone yowl my name above the rest.

"Spottedleaf!"

I flicked my tail impatiently as I saw a gray mass hurtle towards me. Purring, I leaned down to study my pursuer. Graystripe, formerly Graypaw. Laughing, I shook my head. He had brambles stuck in his pelt, obviously causing much pain.

"And you didn't bother to try to get them out." I meowed impatiently, cuffing him over the head. He looked hurt, so I bit around one particularly painful mess. Graypaw winced and his tail curled up, but the brambles fell, taking half of his pelt with it.

The tom glared at me, even though his amber eyes were flashing jokingly. I couldn't help giving him a quick lick on the ear, and felt something twist as he turned around and left. Surely it was just friendship?

"Great StarClan!"

Startled, I turned around, only to have Firepaw pounce on me playfully. We laid there, playing in the sand for a while before both of us tired. My eyes met his as he gave my ear a gentle lick, and in return I rubbed my muzzle against his.

It was forbidden, our love. I was a medicine cat, never to feel another's pelt beside mine. But it was love nonetheless.

"Firepaw…" I whispered, our tails entwined. I quickly drew away when our fellow clanmates started through glances. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

"This is stupid. We're just friends." He yowled, frusturated. My heart panged sadly. Friends. Right. I could never love him, and besides he didn't love me. Sandpaw padded over, sneering, and twitched her tail towards Graypaw and Dustpaw, who were standing a few foxlengths away.

"Bye.." Firepaw mewed uneasily, "Patrol." I nodded, being careful not to show my emotions. He didn't know, and he wouldn't. Sandpaw bowed her head in a gracious good-bye and gave Firepaw a playful lick on the ear. I frowned. Could it be…?

Healing scents wafted from my den, causing my whole body to shake witrh excitement. Healing was the best thing that ever happened to me, and here was another fresh day of it. Firepaw and his troubles couldn't bother me whenever the calming sense of slight power that is being a medicine cat was in control.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that moons had passed before the first injured cat came in, ears back and mouth agape in a silent yowl. I had seen this before; shock, probably caused from a badger attack or something along the lines of that.

As the cat, whose name I do not recall, anxiously told her story(something about foxes near the border taking down a patrol), I could think of nothing but Firepaw. The cat finished, exasperated, so I gave her some poppy seeds and patched up her wound with cobwebs. And the silence kicked in.

It wound around the fresh herbs, making me think even more about the bursting ball of red fur. Soon I found myself out in the middle of camp, dazed and drunken by the fresh-kill pile. I had no idea what I was doing, though something told me I was waiting for Firepaw. It was then that I saw his flaming pelt matched by Sandpaw's more subtle ginger that I felt myself flaming.

How dare he! He loved me, and he knew it. I resisted every urge to stalk over and attack the two of them. I blinked a few times, catching my mistakes guiltily. /You're a medicine cat...you can't do this.../

But every muscle in my body was aching for the lovely apprentice. Frowning, I saw Firepaw go limp and Sandpaw come pelting over to me, her eyes big and scared. Her expression matched my own, and for a moment it was like waves of understanding were connecting us. Our eyes met, and she quickly gave me a friendly lick on the back of the ear. My heart fluttered in my chest; she knew I loved him!

I nodded solemly and darted through the returning patrols, my ears back and my claws unsheathed. It was a reaction, I suuppose. I certainly wouldn't attack anyone if that is what it came to. Buyt something inside me knew that I was ready to fight, or to shoo off Graypaw.

I looked besides me, only to see the ginger pelt of Sandpaw darting besides me. OUr paces matched, and for a moment, it was as if love itself was driving us on. We finally reached Firepaw, our energy boundless. I checked for wounds. but there were none to be found. Turning to Sandpaw and Graypaw, I blinked.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. He wandered off and then.." Graypaw's voice faded off, staring at his limp friend who was stretched out on the ground.

"We found him like this." Sandpaw finished, her eyes as forlorn as Graypaw's. "It was our fault." they seemed to meow in unison, each head dropping in the greatest shame I have ever seen. I turned towards them, my eyes flashing.

"Deathberries."


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:

* * *

**

I had so much strong reviews; thank you all. And how could I kill Firepaw if he's a main character? -.-;;

You guys are GREAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the four main characters that have been introduced.

* * *

Sandpaw gasped, and Graystripe seemed to stare angrily at his limp friend, as though it was Firepaw's fault that he had eaten the tempting bright berries. I couldn't help but smile, amazed at their reactions; but I quickly gasped when Firepaw's ragged breath started to slow. Knocked back into reality by the breathing patterns, I quickly rushed backed to my racing thoughts, trying to pick out the pieces of information of medical facts among the jumbled worries and sounds of my beating heart.

"Graystripe, run as fast as you can back to my den. Find the yarrow. Bring as much as you can carry." I figured sending the poor warrior would give him some time to get over his confusing feelings. However, he hesitated, his eyes darting to Sandpaw for some reason. My heart skipped a beat or two as he seemed to debate something in his own mind. Me and Sandpaw both stood there, dismayed.

"Well?" The sandy apprentice snapped, her green eyes narrowing angrily. Whether it was fright or decision, Graypaw sped off towards my den. Sandpaw looked like she had given up all hope in the world.

"Sandpaw..." I muttered, my eyes looking towards the den, "Can you get me some moist moss? Firepaw will need it when he wakes up." Of course, I had no idea if this was true, but it would surely be better than standing here, wondering if her best friend would make it or not.

Luckily, her eyes lit up and she darted off into the bushes obediently, paws racing under her. Despite the sticky situations, I couldn't help but rejoice. This tragedy had brought the three of us closer. I Firepaw didn't make it (Silent prayer to StarClan), then we wouldn't be completely alone.

Graystripe was trotting towards me, his mouth full of yarrow, his face twisted at the disgusting taste. I laughed at he sight; he would be lucky if he didn't have to rush into the bushes and retch up the taste. Dropping it on the almost still chest of his friend, he darted off to the bushes. Apparently, he wasn't lucky.

Sandpaw wasn't back yet. I kept on looking to the bushes, but her lithe golden shape did not appear. StarClan fobid that she ate deathberries as well.


End file.
